


Surprise Visit

by SaraJaye



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Snowed In, Tsundere Syaoran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hadn't even remembered loaning him the book until he came over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allekha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/gifts).



Yesterday, it had snowed. Beautiful, soft white flakes covering the town as she, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Meiling played happily in the backyard. A snowman, a fort, snow angels, hot chocolate. The perfect snow day.

Today, they were trapped in the house by a foot-tall wall of white, packed and frozen. No longer soft and beautiful, they could barely get the door open.

Dad was in the study grading papers while Touya used this time to finish his homework from Christmas vacation. But Sakura had nothing to do after the morning movie was over and she'd finished cleaning the kitchen after breakfast. She couldn't play with Tomoyo and the others today, even if they could leave their houses the cold was too bitter.

So Sakura tried everything from making paper angels to making sure she'd wrapped all her Christmas presents. She almost squealed with glee when she noticed one still bare, the coffee mug for her father...and she was out of paper! She could spend time making her own, and a pretty bow to go on top of it. She was just about to go to her desk for paints and paper when she heard a thump at the window.

"Huh? Who could that be...?" Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed a bit when she saw Syaoran Li, bundled up and half-frozen as he perched on a tree branch, his hand full of acorns. Without thinking, she rushed to let him inside. "How did you..."

"I walked," he panted, shivering as she grabbed one of the blankets from her bed and draped it over him. "L-Listen, this isn't...I didn't come just to see you or anything." He coughed a little. "You...it's that book, remember, the one you loaned me the other day. I found it on my desk, and..." He turned away, grumbling. "Thought you might want it back."

"Oh...I almost forgot I gave it to you! You didn't have to come all this way in the cold...I could've waited!" She felt her face grow warmer. _Sometimes he acts as though he still doesn't like me, and then he does things like this. He's so confusing. And he's here, in my room...!_ "You should take off your things! Er, your coat, and your scarf...would you like some hot chocolate? Something to eat?"

"You don't have to-" He coughed again. "If...if you insist on it, I won't be a rude guest."

She got them settled in the living room, glad his clothes had stayed dry throughout his trip. She made sandwiches and hot chocolate for them, which he accepted with a seemingly permanent blush on his face.

"Thank you," he mumbled.

"It's okay! After you went through all that trouble to bring me a book I forgot I'd given you, it's the least I can do!" She moved closer to him in front of the fireplace. "And I'm glad to spend another cold day with you."

He was quiet for a long time before she heard him mumble under his breath.

"Me too."

Her father's present sat on her bed upstairs, still unwrapped. She would work on it later.


End file.
